That's what you get
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: Hey guys! I've got the sequel to 'Opposites Attract' here...if you like mixed couples then you should read it cause we have Alvinette here, Brimon, and of course the famous Theanor.
1. Chapter 1: It's my life!

**Hola! It's me simonsevilleluvsme, and I have the 'squeakquel' to 'Opposites Attract'! Now, I couldn't do this by myself, so I had a little help from Davey13! He's the awesome one for helping me! So, without further dudes, I give you (bum bum bum bum) 'That's what you get'!**

**Note: I do not own AATCATC**

"Sparkling grape soda for a lovely chipette." Alvin poured some soda in Jeanette's cup.

"Thank you, Alvin." She smiled at him.

"It's only for the chipette I love." He sat down in front of her and sighed.

"Jeanette…since it's our one week anniversary…can I take you somewhere special?"

"But Alvin, we just sat down." Jeanette giggled.

"I can't wait, Jean."

"Okay, fine. We'll go. But only if we can watch a movie afterwards."

"Deal." They both headed out and walked along the sidewalk. They had no idea that 2 chipmunks were spying on them.

Brittany backed up and so did Simon and they bumped into each other.

"Ow! Hey! What are _you_ doing here?" Brittany asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Simon asked.

"Well if you must know, I was spying on my sister…to make sure Alvin treated her properly." Brittany lied.

"I was watching Alvin to…to…to make sure Jeanette was polite to him." Simon tried to lie.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Simon. Everyone knows you're a terrible liar."

"I am not! I can lie too sometimes!"

"Sure you can."

"I can!"

"No, you can't! I bet that you were spying on Alvin cause you were gonna ruin their date!"

"Oh, like you weren't doing the same thing!"

"How do you know I was gonna ruin their date?"

"Ha ha! So you _are_ gonna ruin their date?"

"N-no."

"But you just said you were!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Okay! Okay! You got me! I admit it! I admit that I was gonna ruin their date! There! Are you happy?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just fuzzy all over." Simon rolled his eyes.

"So, why were you really here, hmm?"

"Well, I'll tell the truth because I'm honest. I was planning on sabotaging their date."

"Um, ok...whatever 'sabotage' means. I just don't like seeing Jeanette date Alvin. It's weird."

"Is...is Brittany jealous?"

"What! No! I'm not jealous!"

"I...I think...she's jealous."

"Simon, I'm warning you."

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Grrrrrr!" Brittany ran over to her iPod and started singing. Simon just stood there watching her.

_It's funny how I find myself...in love with you..._

_If I could buy my reasoning...I'd pay to lose..._

_One half won't do..._

_I've asked myself 'how much do you...commit yourself?'_

_Oh it's my life!_

_Don't you forget!_

_It's my life!_

_It never ends! (it never ends)_

_Funny how I blind myself...I never knew..._

_If I was sometimes played upon...afraid to lose..._

_Oh I'd tell myself 'what good do you do...convince myself?'_

_Oh it's my life!_

_Don't you forget!_

_It's my life!_

_It never ends! (it never ends)_

_I've asked myself 'how much do you...commit yourself?'_

_Oh it's my life!_

_Don't you forget!_

_Caught in the crowd!_

_It never ends! (it never ends)_

_and it's my life!_

_Don't you forget!_

_Caught in the crowd!_

_It never ends! (it never ends)_

_Oh it's my life! (oh it's my life)_

_Don't you forget! (don't you forget)_

_Caught in the crowd! (caught in the crowd)_

_It never ends! (it never ends)_

"Um...o...kay then." Simon awkwardly said after Brittany finished.

"All I'm tryin' to say is that it's _my _life. Don't you forget."

"Uh, you said that a bunch of times in the song so how could I forget?"

"Simon, no time. At this very moment, Alvin and Jeanette are 'somewhere special'."

"Brittany, what are you planning?"

Brittany turned to Simon and had an evil smile on her face.

"Oh god! I've seen that look before on Alvin!"

"Simon, shut up! I'm not your idiot brother, okay?"

"But, Brittany! Whenever he has a so called 'plan' it always ends in a disaster in which Dave would yell 'AAAAALLLVIIIIIIIN!'"

"But my name's not 'Alvin' now is it?"

"Touché."

"Now let's go! We've got ourselves a date to ruin!"

**I used 'It's my life' by No Doubt in this chapter. I don't know. I'm thinking of having different songs for each chapter. Tell me what you think about that idea.**


	2. Chapter 2: A whole new world

**Yay! Here's chapter 2! Haha! Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own AATCATC.**

"Brittany, I don't think this is such a good idea anymore." Simon whispered. They were a couple feet from where Alvin and Jeanette were walking.

"Shut up and stop being a baby." Brittany snapped.

"But, what if they turn around and they see us spying on them?"

"Stop your worrying, Simon. I got it all under-"

"Did you hear something?" Alvin asked.

"No, why?" Jeanette said.

"Hmm…it feels like…" Alvin turned around and yelled, "someone wants to sell me something!"

Jeanette started giggling. "Alvin, stop copying off of Spongebob!"

"What? But I really did hear a noise, Jean."

"I'm sure it was just your imagination."

"You're probably right. Well, you're always right."

"No one can be right constantly, Alvin."

"No one…except for you."

"Alvin…do you love me…for real?"

"Of course I do. Do you…love me?"

"My mind says I do. But my heart…"

"What? Your heart says what?"

"I just…I don't know who to love, Alvin."

"Well, I'll help you."

"What?" Alvin took Jeanette's hand and showed her the entire city.

Alvin: _I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me princess now when did you last_

_let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_on a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_a new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_or say we're only dreaming_

Jeanette: _A whole new world_

_a dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear_

_that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

Alvin: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

Jeanette: _Unbelievable sights_

_indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_through an endless diamond sky_

Jeanette: _A whole new world…_

Alvin: _Don't you dare close your eyes_

Jeanette: _A hundred thousand things to see…_

Alvin: _Hold your breath, it gets better_

Jeanette: _I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be…_

Alvin: _A whole new world…_

Jeanette: _Every turn a surprise…_

Alvin:_ With new horizons to pursue_

Jeanette:_ Every moment red-letter_

Both:_ I'd chase them anywhere_

_there's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you…_

Alvin:_ A whole new world…_

Jeanette:_ A whole new world…_

Alvin:_ That's where we'll be…_

Jeanette:_ That's where we'll be…_

Alvin:_ A thrilling chase…_

Jeanette:_ A wondrous place…_

Both:_ for you and me…_

Jeanette was resting her head on Alvin's shoulder.

"Do you know who you love now?" Alvin asked.

"Yes. A thousand times yes." Jeanette quietly said.

Alvin knew she was falling asleep so he picked her up and carried her home bridal style.

"Darn it!" Brittany stomped her foot down.

"Thank goodness. Now can I go home?"

"Not yet. Not until we come up with a plan. And when I say we, I mean you. It's your turn."

"What!"

"You heard me. Make a plan."

Simon gulped. "Um…w-well…"

"Bor-ring!" Brittany impatiently tapped her foot.

"Do you have a better one?"

"Well duh! Okay, so here's the plan…"

**Oh my gosh! I love Aladdin! It's my favorite Disney princess movie! Anywayz…I used 'A whole new world' from Aladdin. Next chapter…maybe tomorrow or Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3: 1, 2, 3, 4

**Haha, so I'm updating! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Read and review, please.**

**Note: I don't own AATCATC.**

"Brittany, this is the stupid-est plan you've ever had. It's never gonna work."

Brittany was up on Simon's shoulders and they had a long coat on them.

"Shut up! It _will _work and it's _not_ stupid!"

"But Brittany, it's not an R rated movie. It's rated G."

"I know, but if Alvin and Jeanette turned around and saw us just sitting there, not in a disguise, then they'd be really mad at us."

"So you really think we can get away with this?"

"I'm 100% positive!"

Simon sighed. "Which way to the theater?"

A few minutes later…

"Um, yes…I'd like 1 ticket to 'Tangled' please." Brittany said, using a deep voice.

"Sir, you do know that this is a Disney movie, right?" The lady said.

"Well of course I do! What? A grown man can't come to the movies and watch a Disney movie? It's a free country! Good day to you, ma'am." Brittany said, making a big scene.

"Brittany, why'd you do that?" Simon whispered.

"She made me mad."

"Oh brother."

They sat down and looked around for Alvin and Jeanette.

"There they are! Why are they leaving the theater?" Brittany said.

"What?"

"They're leaving. I see Jeanette laughing and Alvin being…Alvin."

"You mean…I carried you all the way to the movies, listened to you argue with a lady at the counter, and even listened to you sing a stupid song on the way here…all for nothing?"

"I guess so, Simon."

"Brittany…I'm gonna…kill you!" Simon chased Brittany throughout the theater.

"Simon…please…stop! I…didn't…mean…to!" Brittany said as she ran.

"Listen to me, Brittany. I'm in charge from now on, got it? I make up the plans, and the ideas, and the disguises, capiche?"

"Ca what?"

"Um, excuse me. I'm the manager here, and we don't tolerate screaming brats, got it?" A man walked up to them.

"But sir, we-" Brittany tried to talk.

"Don't you 'but' me! Now, I'm gonna take you to my office and call your parents." He fiercely grabbed their arms and walked away.

Meanwhile with Alvin and Jeanette…

"Alvin…do you remember when I didn't know who I loved?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah. Why? Do you not love me anymore?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…" She sighed. "Alvin, do you think of me as a 'nerd'?"

"Of course I don't!"

"But…why not? I mean…I have geeky glasses, and my hair's always a mess, and my clothes…well, they're not the best."

"Jeanette…I don't care what you look like. All I care about…is what's in here." He pointed to her heart.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Oh, Alvin. That's…that's so sweet."

"Hey, Jeanette…I want to…I wanna sing you a song."

"Go ahead, Alvin."

"Okay, but…promise me you won't laugh."

"Alright. I promise."

Alvin grabbed a guitar that he hid behind a bush and started playing.

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely getting mad, I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only _

_1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words_

_4 you…_

_I love you._

_There's only _

_1 way_

_2 say_

_those 3 words_

_and that's what I'll do_

_I love you._

_Give me more lovin' from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Best that I've had, I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only _

_1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words_

_4 you…_

_I love you._

_There's only _

_1 way_

_2 say_

_those 3 words_

_and that's what I'll do_

_I love you._

_I love you._

_You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only _

_1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words_

_4 you…_

_I love you._

_There's only_

_1 way_

_2 say_

_those 3 words_

_and that's what I'll do_

_I love you._

_I love you._

_1…2…3…4…_

_I love you._

_I love you._

"Alvin…that was…it was…oh, it was beautiful!" Jeanette gave him a hug.

"You really liked it?"

"Really really." They both smiled and walked home.

**I used '1, 2, 3, 4' by the Plain White T's as Alvin's song for Jeanette. Haha, I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Can I have this dance?

**OMG! I am sooooo sorry about the extremely long wait! I have been like sooo busy and I'm just…I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! Enjoy! :)**

"Nice going, Brittany. Now Dave's gonna ground me." Simon whispered. They both were sitting in the manager's office, and the manager was calling Dave.

"Simon, shut up, okay? God, you're always so negative." Brittany crossed her arms.

"I'm negative because you're getting me into trouble, Brittany."

"Um, excuse me?"

"You heard me, Britt. Those so called 'awesome plans' of yours are going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Simon…I'm sorry. I promise you that…you can make up all the ideas, okay?"

"Hmmm…and you won't mock them?"

"No."

"Okay, deal." They shook hands and the manager walked back in.

"Alright, your father is on his way to pick you little brats up."

"I am _not _a brat." Brittany said, giving him a death glare.

"Brittany…" Simon warned.

"Listen to me, girly. I don't like you. And I'm sure you don't like me. So why don't you be a good little brat until your dad gets here, got it?"

"No, you listen to _me_, I am _not _a brat, he is _not _my dad, and I am _not _a girly, got it?"

"Brittany…" Simon warned her again.

"Simon! Shut up! This whole time you've been saying this and that and about how much you love your precious Jeanette! Well, I'm done! Finished! Over!" She stomped out of the managers' office.

"She's the one who made me try and sabotage their date in the first place." Simon said.

"Why?" The manager asked.

"Well, you see…my brother is dating the girl of my dreams and well…um…"

"You were jealous?"

"Yeah…and so was Brittany. She even sang a song about how it was her life and she was telling me not to forget and stuff."

"That's women for you."

"Yup. Say um…what's your name?"

"You can call me Rick."

"Say Rick…can you give me some advice for this girl I like?"

"Of course, um…"

"Simon."

"Yeah, sure, Simon."

"Okay…so…I have liked her since 5th grade…and now she's dating my brother."

"That's harsh."

"I know. Do you know what I should do?"

"Well you should tell either your brother or the girl how much you love her and maybe they'll understand."

"You think they really will?"

"Maybe. It's a fifty-fifty chance."

"Okay…well…thank you Rick. That really helps."

"No problem, Simon. Oh, and Simon, if you ever need any advice, come to the movies." They both laughed and Simon left the theater.

As he was walking home, Brittany jumped up behind him.

He sighed. "What is it, Brittany?"

"Simon, listen…I…I'm sorry." Brittany looked down at her feet.

"You're forgiven. Why did you come back?"

"To apologize…and ask you something."

"Ask me what?"

"Can I have this dance?" She held out her hand.

Simon was surprised, but accepted her hand.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me)_

_That you'll never forget (we'll keep on dancing)_

_To keep dancing _

_Wherever we go next?_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding,_

_someone like you._

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling,_

_the way we do._

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance? (can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me._

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all._

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand lights can't keep us apart)_

_Cause my heart (cause my heart)_

_Is wherever you are._

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding,_

_someone like you._

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling,_

_the way we do._

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance? (can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Ooooooh!_

_No mountains too high and no oceans too wide,_

_Cause together or not,_

_our dance won't stop._

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe_

_that we were meant to be…_

_Yeah…_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding,_

_someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling,_

_the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance? (can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance…? _

_Can I have this dance?_

Simon and Brittany looked into each other's eyes…and slowly…leaned in…and finally found themselves kissing. They could both feel sparks fly as rain started falling down.

After they parted, both Brittany and Simon were bright red.

"Wow…um…that was…" Simon started.

"Amazing." Brittany finished.

"Exactly." They both smiled and walked home hand in hand.

**So, how was this chapter? I finally made Simon and Brittany kiss! I'm so proud of myself! Oh, one more thing: I don't own AATCATC.**


End file.
